Garagara tugas, Kita
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: gara-gara tugas gila dari Tsunade-sama, akhirnya kita...  Terimakasih Tsunade!    *Ga bisa buat summary*


…**. (^_^*…..Gara-gara tugas, kita…*^_^)….**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimotto-senpai.**

**Pairing: Sasuke U. & Hinata H.**

**Rate: T.**

**Warning!: Garing, au, typo, ooc, gaje, lebay, eyd ga jelas, jelek, Bahasa Suka2 gue, dll!**

.

.

.

**If you not like?  
>don't read!<strong>

.

.

.

.

Hehehehe ^^' *?* cerita ini saya ambil dari pengalaman saya plus mimpi yang lagi-lagi saya rombak di sana sini :3 semoga ga mengecewakan, karena fic ini hanya One-shot dan puenndeekkkk dua kali! XD *abaikan*

Yoshh selamat membaca fic One-shot pertama Hika : )

.

.

.

.

_**Gara-gara tugas, kita…**_

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya gusar, huhh Hujan di hari senin membuatnya kesusahan berangkat Sekolah. Setuju gak? Pasti iya, kan? Sepatu yang tadinya udah kinclong-putih bersih- harus jadi kucel waktu kena air dan tanah yang ikut mengalir, baju yang udah rapi, kering dan nyaman kalau di pake, harus rela jadi kusut, basah lagi-yang ujung-ujungnya ntar bikin masuk angin, ya, kan? Belum lagi kalau hujanya deres dan lupa gak bawa payung, ya gini deh, udah baju basah semua, kotor, tas dan isinya pun juga harus ikut jadi tumbal-air hujan. Dan yang paling parah, ya harus bersihin toilet gini, deh akhirnya, gara-gara telat buat berteduh. Huh!

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kerjakan yang benar!" guru yang dari tadi make kacamata putih bulet-kaya keluarga Aburame- itu masih aja setia berteriak kesal. Gimana gak mencak-mencak coba, lha wong yang dapat Hukuman karena telat 15 menit-Sasuke malah ngepel toilet seenak udelnya gitu.

"Ini aku kerjakan,

Sensei." Sasuke mendengus kesal. Untung aja mulutnya gak keceplosan buat manggil guru Bahasanya itu dengan panggilan 'Sarap!'. Ckckck.

"Di sebelah pojok itu belum kau pel!"

"Hey!–guru sarap!-, aku sudah mengepelnya, kamar mandi ini udah bersih!" Sasuke gak mau kalah. Sas, sabar, ntar kualat lho…

"Pel sekarang juga, atau hukumanmu ku tambah!" katanya-Guru bahasa itu dengan nada mengancam. Grrr nyebelin bangaw-coret, nyebelin banget sih ni guru! Kalau ada lomba 'dicari, peserta yang memiliki talenta cerewet luar biasa!' dengan ikhlas hati, Sasuke akan mengajukannya-bahkan mendaftarkanya!

"Ogah." Kata Sasuke sambil melempar alat pelnya kesembarang tempat, dan mengambil tasnya yang ia taruh di dekat pintu keluar. Malas ah berurusan ma guru kaya gini.

"Jaa, Sensei." Katanya enteng sambil melewati Kabuto-yang masih menenangkan diri biar ga meledak-dan melesat meninggalkan Kabuto yang wajahnya udah merah kayak rambut Gaara dari Suna.

"Grrrrrrr…. SASUKE UCHIHAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

"U-uhh…"

"Bagaimana, Hinata?"

"An-ano s-sensei…" Hinata mengambil jeda.

"A-aku..ak-aku.."

Mendengar jawaban Hinata yang masih gitu aja, Guru Kurenai mendesah pelan, ini memang semester yang paling sulit. Tapi mau gimana lagi, murid lain sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, tinggal Hinata doang yang belum. Ditambah, tugas dari atasanya yang 'Gila' yang udah gak bisa diganggu gugat lagi kalau udah ngasih keputusan-dua minggu lalu.

"Hinata, Cuma kau yang belum menyelesaikan tugasmu, temanmu yang lain sudah selesai, bahkan kau memulainya saja belum,'' kata Kurenai sehalus mungkin.

"Go-gomenasai… sensei," Hinata merunduk, sedih sekali rasanya saat mengetahui kau tertinggal jauh dengan teman-temanmu, sakit.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hari ini adalah hari terakhir pengumpulan tugas." Kurenai menghela napas terpaksa.

"Dan kau harus tetap mengumpulkanya."

Hinata langsung mendongak, menatap Guru yang kini masih menatapnya iba dari kursi duduknya. Sedangkan murid lain yang berada di dalam kelas itu hanya bisa melihat Hinata dengan tatapan As-coret, dengan tatapan simpati tanpa bisa membantu apa-apa, mau gimana lagi, ini tugas individu.

Diam-diam, Hinata juga mulai kesal dengan kepala sekolahnya, Tsunade-sama. Kenapa tu kepala sekolah adain acara 'latihan nembak' segala sih? Mereka kan masih SMP? Kenapa pake dikasih tugas gituan juga coba? Setres!

"Hinata?" Kurenai memanggil Hinata lagi yang dari tadi masih diam.

"I-iya, sensei?" Hinata menatap gurunya menyesal.

"Maaf, setelah istirahat nanti kau harus mengumpulkan tugasmu, tugas dengan biodata orang yang kau tembak, nama, kelas, dari keluarga mana, dan nomor absensi berapa." TUGAS ANEH!

Seusai mendengarnya, Hinata hanya mengangguk perlahan.

"I-iya,"

"Dan, demi memberimu kelonggaran, aku akan membebaskanmu dari pelajaran Matematika ini selama satu jam untukmu menentukan siapa orang yang akan kamu tembak."

Begitu Kurenai Menutup mulutnya, seluruh kelas langsung ribut dengan keputusanya.

"Kyaaaa! Gak adil!"

"Kurenai-sensei! Aku mau!"

"Sensei aku juga mauuuu!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei kejam!"

"Itu curang!"

"Kyaaa! Sensei pilih kasih!"

"DIAMMMMM!" dan suara menggelegar bak petir itu langsung sukses membuat murid-muridnya diam.

'Gawat nih, Tsunade kedua bakal ngamuk.' batin mereka kompak.

"Jika kalian berani menentang keputusanku, ayo angkat tangan!" Kurenai mulai sebal dengan muridnya-huhh.. kenapa ga ada yang ngerti posisinya juga sih? Kan susah ngladeni orang pemalu kaya Hinata? ini kan juga memerlukan tenaga extra!.

'Kami-sama,'

Dan akhirnya, gak ada yang berani mengacungkan tanganya ke udara. Takut kali, kalau mereka harus berakhir di ruang BK Dengan gak elitnya gara-gara gak setuju ma keputusan Kurenai-sensei. Hiiiii!

"Kalau begitu, cepat Hinata! ambil buku dan penamu, lalu cari orang yang kau pilih!" Kurenai jadi mirip Tsunade, sekarang.

Gak mau gurunya makin darah tinggi dan ngamuk, Hinata langsung nyambar tasnya dan ngibrit ninggalin kelas, takut bakal dimakan Kurenai-oke, itu berlebihan bumbunya.

Setelah Hinata keluar kelas, dan gak tampak lagi batang hidungnya, Kurenai langsung menatap tajam muridnya yang sekarang pada ngumpul jadi satu di pojokan kelas dan menatapnya horror.

'Uwee…. Ibu!'

"Dan kalian…!"

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mendecih sebal, ia lupa kalau hari ini tugasnya harus dikumpulkan ke Kakashi. Mana ia baru aja di depak dari kelas lagi gara-gara gak ngumpulin tugas. Aahhhhh! Hari Senin itu emang mendokusai ah. Ribet mulu ujungnya!.

Dengan berat hati, Sasuke harus nyari cewek buat dia tembak biar tugasnya cepet selesai dan semua ini biar cepet berakhir! Ehh, tapi tunggu dulu, mana ada cewek yang keluar waktu jam pelajaran kaya gini? Pelajaran Satu jam sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi, ahhhh sial ah! Tugasnya harus dikumpulin sebelum istirahat lagi! Tugas setres! Guru setres! Ahhh Semuanya setres!

"Brengsek!" Sasuke memaki-maki sendiri dan menendang kaleng minuman yang baru aja isinya ia habiskan-menendang kaleng itu ke sembarang arah.

Tendangan yang cukup kuat hingga kaleng itu penyok dan melesat cepat.

"Dasar orang setres!" Sasuke kembali mengambil batu dan berniat melemparnya lagi sebelum-.

"A-awhh!"

Heh? Siapa tuh? Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, kekanan, kedepan, kebelakang, keatas ke bawah-macam kaya ibu hamil lagi senam aja. Mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang tadi memekik 'A-awhh!'. Tapi, bukan setan, kan?

"Heh! Siapa tu?" jiahh! Nanyanya yang sopan dikit, dong mas! Kalau itu miss Tsunade-sama gimana?

"Uhh.." ralat, Tsunade gak mungkin deh bakal bilang 'Uhh..' gitu, pasti dia bakal teriak-teriak sambil nyari orang yang bikin dia 'A-awhh, ma uhh' gitu. Heh, jangan ngeres lho Sas! *?*.

Sasuke makin makin yakin kalau disini-gak jauh dari tempatnya emang ada orang, tapi masalahnya itu siapa? Dengan ragu, Sasuke mendekati belakang perpustakaan-arahnya kaleng yang ia tending tadi, heh? Masa ada sih? Yang mau duduk disitu?.

"S-sakit…" Nah loh! Sasuke sekarang yakin 1000000000000% kalau disitu emang ada orang! Segera saja, cowok berambut emo itu langsung nghampiri Belakang perpus itu.

.

.

.

Hinata meringis, merasakan kepalanya yang kini makin perih, ughh.. siapa sih yang nendang kaleng ini kesini? Ga tau ada orang apa?

Tadi niatnya sih Hinata pengen keliling sekolah nyari cowok buat-kau tahu ngapain-, tapi yahh nasib udah jadi bubur, niatnya yang baik-Cuma mau lewat aja, kepalanya pake 'dicium' kaleng segala. Huh sia banget sih!

"Heh? Sapa kamu? Ngapain kamu disini?" 'I-ini suara siapa?'

Hinata secera refleks langsung dongakkan wajahnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya-sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdarah.

"S-sasuke-kun?" jiahhhh… siapa gak kenal ma Uchiha Sasuke? Kelas 9-4 yang terkenal dengan ketampananya itu? tapi, K-kenapa pemuda itu ada di sini?

"H-Hinata? kamu ngapain disini?" Sasuke mengambil tempat di samping Hinata dan mulai mencari tahu kenapa cewek Hyuuga itu ada disini, dan sekaligus minta maaf Karena-kayaknya kalengnya tadi kena Hinata.

"Umhh..a-aku," Hinata meringis saat pelipisnya mulai bertambah perih.

"Apa kaleng yang ku tendang tadi mengenai-." Sasuke langsung terbelalak matanya-ya masak lehernya toh?- begitu mengetahui ada darah yang mengalir di telapak tangan Hinata. dan kini Sasuke yakin sudah ini karena ulahnya-ya siapa lagi? Masa Kiba?.

"Lihat." Katanya sambil menarik tangan Hinata dan melihat pelipis cewek tersebut-dan dugaanya benar, ada luka yang kayaknya cukup dalam disana. Tanpa ba bi bu dan banyak bacot lagi, Sasuke langsung mengambil sapu tangannya yang ada di saku celananya dan mengelap darah yang terus mengalir dari pelipis Hinata.

"Gomen." Katanya datar, meski begitu, dalam hatinya kini berkecamuk dan dipenuhi dengan perasaan bersalah.

"A-awh! I-itaii~." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang makin menjadi saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja mengenai lukanya. Uhh…

"Maaf ya, Hinata, aku gak sengaja." Kata Sasuke tulus sambil membantu Hinata berdiri.

"Ayo, ku bantu kau ke UKS."

Hinata mendongak, menatap tangan Sasuke yang ia ulurkan padanya guna membantunya berdiri. Tidak, ia tidak mau merepotkan Sasuke lagi.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, arigatou…'' jawab Hinata sambil berdiri sendiri dan membungkuk-mengacuhkan tangan Ssuke yang sebelumnya terulur hanya untuknya.

"Benar?" Tanya Sasuke lalu menarik tanganya lagi, rasa kecewa sedikit menyelimuti hatinya kini. 'Hinata.'

"I-iya, arigatou Uchiha-san," Hinata kini meneggakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Tapi, Lukamu?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, S-sungguh." Hinata kembali meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Baiklah," Sasuke memliih mengalah.

"Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah ini jam pelajaran?"

Blush…

Hinata merona.

"A-ahh itu, ak-aku mendapatkan Tugas, Harus me-mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang?" Sasuke mengernyit dan menatap Hinata makin lekat.

"I-iya." Hinata merunduk.

"Tugas d-dari Kurenai-sensei Untuk-."

"Tunggu!" Sasuke kini tampak tersenyum senang. Ohh ayolah!.

"Apa tugas dari Tsunade untuk latihan nembak?" Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar.

"I-iya, Uchiha-San!"

"Bagus!" Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Tanpa berpikir panjang, pemuda itu menekuk sebelah kakinya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata. posisi Sasuke jadi mirip deh, kaya orang mau lamaran.

"Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Dari pertamakali bertemu sewaktu kita sekolah disini, aku terus memikirkanmu, maka, biarlah tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu bahwa aku telah menembakmu hari ini. Dan biarlah aku bersumpah tuk meyakinkanmu bahwa aku sangat mengharapkanmu menjadi tambatan hatiku. Kaulah gadis yang selalu aku harapkan Hinata. Hinata, sudikah kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu?" Sasuke menatap Hinata penuh harap dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan gadis Hyuuga itu. Uhhh to tweet…

Hinata gelagapan luar biasa saat Sasuke melakukan itu, tiap kata yang terlontar, keseriusan bicaranya, seolah ini menandakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar menembaknya! Tak perduli lagi wajahnya yang terus memerah mengalahkan kepiting yang sedang di rebus, Hinata hanya mematung.

"S-sasu.."

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Dan-kyaaaaa! Sejak kapan bibir Sasuke di depan telinganya? 'Ohh Kami-sama… jantungku seperti mau meloncat dari tempatnya! Jangan.. ku-kumohon!'

"Mau kah kau, menerimaku?" Ulang Sasuke lagi sambil berbisik manja di telinga Hinata-sedikit menggodanya gak apa-apa, kan?.

"S-sasu-kunhh.." dan, momen indah nan so sweet itu terpaksa harus berhenti begitu saja saat Hinata mulai merasakan kepalanya bagaikan diputar kaya di blender dan akhirnya, Pingsan seketika. (Yaaahhh..).

"H-Hinata!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Lima Tahun Kemudian.**_

Dan, disinilah mereka. Berada di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar, merayakan hari jadian mereka yang ke lima.

Siapa sangka tugas yang 'setres' itu akhirnya akan membawa ending yang bahagia seperti ini untuk Sasuke dan Hinata? Ohh terimakasih Tsunade!

**Owari.**

.

.

.

.

Hahaha gaje ya? Mohon maklum, ini One-shot Hika yang pertama T,T gomenasai kalau amatiran dan jelek, Hika udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Tapi mau gimana lagi, ceritanya tetep aja alay, u,u gomenasai…. *bungkuk*

Yoshh arigatou udah baca,

sampai bertemu lagi di lain waktu ^^ Salam hangat, **Hikari No Aoi.**

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
